injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Potkettlewhite/The impressions of a pro/Injustice Gods Among Us Demo
As you all know, a playable demo came out on April 2nd. I messed around with all 3 characters and am now able to give an expert review on them here. Before i get into the character reviews, i'd like to clarify a few things that differentiate this game from anything i have played before. I am a big Street Fighter guy but i also enjoy a bit of MK when i can get my hands on it. Many compare Injustice Gods Among us to MK because both were made by the same company, Netherrealm. Well, they do have a point, a lot of chars have an MK feel to them and the gameplay does feel a bit like MK too. Something that puts this game on a different level is the fact that you need to hold back to block. That is a huge thing, since blocking is of paramount importance. You no longer hold a button to block, you have to go the old Capcom and Tekken way now. You can understand (i hope) that this means all the hardcore MK guys will have a hard time getting used to the high/low blocks for all sorts of attacks. Some things have also translated over from Street Fighter 4, a fine example of that is backdash invincibility. Another thing is the throw function (X+A on xbox), SF4 style. Furthermore, another important thing to note are the Crossups/Jump Attacks. Crossups are huge '''in this game, you need to block in all sorts of different directions now by holding back, but wait, it becomes more powerful thanks to air-juggling which is unavoidably going to cost you a good percentage of your life bar if facing a capable opponent. Jump attacks are ''VERY ''powerful in this game and can do a good chunk of damage as well, a lot of characters lack any good anti-air moves. Batman is a good example of that. Lastly, a thing you're going to have to learn to utilize are ''interactables. At any point during the fight you can come across interactable stage points, for example garbage cans and whatnot that you can launch at your opponent. Comboing into interactables is a possibility too, there are differences for Gadget Users and Power Users that i won't get into right now. On par with interactables are bounces. Wall/Ground bounces are a big part of the game. A classic wall bounce is a strong hit that launches the opponent on a wall area that they then bounce from. Ground bounces are essentially overheads into the ground. You can play with the meter too here, adding armor to these moves. Sacrificing on bar you can do more damage. Comboing into bounce moves is a possibility too and you can do good damage that way. This brings us into the importance of meter, which i will discuss about in a different blog. Now on to the character reviews. '''''Batman: Scorpion clone-but not really. Batman was admittedly a bit more difficult to master than the other 2 characters. Batman is a mixture of Rushdown/Mixups character. A bit of keepaway stuff too, but i believe he's not the star of the 3 at this venture. Sorry Bats. ''Wonder Woman: ''Right off the bat, great mobility game, her combos are ridiculously damaging and easy to pull off, but she loses pretty hard in a ranged game, even against Batman who isn't that powerful of a keepaway character. ''Lex Luthor: ''Lex is an entirely different can of worms. He's not a grappler, he's not an extreme heavy-hitter. What he is is a keepaway character. He's got land mines that go off when you get near him, he's got an unblockable laser that comes from the sky and hits you and he's also got this move that completely pushes you to the other side of the map. You get where the creators are going with Lex, the keepaway route, they want you to push the enemy back and destroy them with your ranged game. A lot of characters (Batman in my experience) have a hard time against Luthor because they can't do much to avoid being pushed back and annihilated. You have to be patient to get in with Bats and punish Luthor, i lost a lot against him. What i did to beat Lex is i utilized those backdashes and take advantage of that invincibility. If i were to say which character captivated me the most, i'd have to go with Lex. Out of the 3, he is a safe pick. Now, moving on to 'CHARACTER TRAITS. ' By pressing B you activate a unique special ability, different for each character. Batman has his mechanical bats that he can launch at his opponent. Pretty easy to get in with this move. Wonder Woman can actually change her stance between sword and whip. I've seen more of the whip stance myself, a lot of potential there. Then there's Lex, who i believe gets a hit of armor as his special ability. Very beneficial at times seeing as Lex is a keepaway character, so even if you manage to get in on him and start punishing, he can get away with it thanks to his armor. Pretty cool. All in all, a decent first experience for me. Cannot wait for the game to release. Give me your impressions down below if you want. Category:Blog posts